[unreadable] [unreadable] This is a competing continuation to support five post-doctoral positions to provide rigorous research training for pulmonary physicians at the fellowship level and Ph.D. recipients with interests in lung disease. The ultimate goal is to develop pulmonary scientists in either basic or clinical research who can successfully continue their careers in academics or the pharmaceutical industry. After completion of clinical or Ph.D. training, all trainees begin a two year (minimum) period of virtually uninterrupted time for research training that begins with a one year period of mentored time in a basic research laboratory, supplemented by attendance at research conferences and seminars, as well as a variety of course work. In the second year of research, trainees choose to remain in a basic science laboratory or move to a more translational path under the supervision of one or more experienced clinical investigators. Coursework continues during this second year. Some trainees continue for a third year of research training. The program will continue to foster broad multidisciplinary approaches to research with strong ties to trainers outside of the Division, especially at the Wistar Institute. Over the past five years, two areas that have been developed are: 1) a "translational/patient oriented research pathway" designed to allow some trainees to obtain basic science research experience, as well as complementary training in areas such as informatics, biostatistics, and clinical study trial design to allow them to conduct clinical (i.e. patient-oriented) and translational research. 2) a successful formalized mentoring system for all research trainees that incorporates a "mentoring committee" for each trainee that meets every 6-9 months. Changes in this renewal are a 30% decrease in the number of positions requested, addition of selected faculty with unique training expertise, and an enlargement of the applicant pool by allowing Ph.D. researchers to apply. Continued efforts to increase minority recruitment are also planned. [unreadable] [unreadable]